


Stay Low, Ride High

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Plane Watching, hand holding, short and sweet, skyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: It was still unnerving, Pete supposed, having found such a lonesome part of the sky that was calling him so, without a fellow F-14 on his tail.
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Stay Low, Ride High

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this seems a little out of character for IceMav, it’s been a while since I’ve written such fluff in this fandom.

“Don’t you dare make me get off my ass, now.”

With a small chuckle at those words, Pete buried his nose deeper into the sweaty groove of where Tom’s neck met shoulder. His fingertips clutched to Tom’s tanned and muscular upper arm tighter, bringing it around to sandwich him closer to his fellow pilot. 

They were surrounded by the grass, soaking up the late summer sun as it bled into the dark of night. Pete was gazing up at nothing. At everything. His sky, that was crucially missing his raging fire as he and Iceman zoomed by, riding the other’s tails and wagging them at each other in a subtle flirtatious nod. 

Pete sighed, the sky never ceased to fascinate him but now; even with the dusky hues of fading oranges and pastel pinks, it felt even more bare than before.

It was San Diego. How he and Tom had even found a part of the sky that wasn’t littered with jet after jet, painted with jet stream after jet stream, nor with the loud raw of a manic, controlled yet manic engine… still surprised him. It was still unnerving, he supposed, having found such a lonesome part of the sky that was calling him so, without a fellow F-14 on his tail.

Grinning, Pete rolled onto his back and Tom followed; so they were now side by side, shoulders brushing, hair falling in all directions as wild strands began to soak up the dry grass around them with the odd weed. 

“You don’t have too.”

“Huh?” Pete croaked, not taking his eyes off of the dull orange sky above them.

“You said,” there was a pause, Pete could practically hear the smirk, “don’t you dare make me get off my ass now, Mitchell.”

“Oh yeah, right.” 

“You don’t have too.”

Pete perked up then, wondering just when those cheeky fingers had skilfully crept their way over a little too far. They were pressing into his chest, moistened by a light sheen of sweat, from under his white shirt. Pete wondered momentarily, would Tom scrunch it up? Would Tom yank it from him? Throw his shirt far?

He didn’t, Pete noted with a sigh. That hand was resting comfortably, teasingly, on his left breast. Feeling every breath, the rhythm bought about by the subtle rise and fall, the beating of Pete’s heart. He sighed again, lolling his head back further into the grass, surely his hair was now being framed by the odd daisy.

Glancing to his right, he saw Tom had shifted and was resting on one arm, watching him intently. The way he always did. However, thankfully, there wasn’t a sight of challenge, of torment or spite in that heated gaze. It was soft, longing and almost shy. When Tom smiled his dazzling smile, brandishing his pearly whites, Pete didn’t see anything that resembled a predator, a missile lock having ravished his radar.

He saw fondness, security, a look that surprised him every time Tom let it grace his face, dropping the act just for a precious moment between the two.

Without word, Pete lifted himself up onto his forearms, beckoning Tom even closer to him by a simple part of his lips. He giggled slightly, as their lips locked in a slow kiss, no tongues. Tom was always very thorough with his kisses, hand in Pete’s hair and coaxing him to lose himself. To melt, in the Iceman’s unbearable heat. Pulling away, licking the remnants of Tom from his lips, Pete settled back down into the grass and noted Tom did the same. 

Together, they glanced upwards, hand in hand, as Pete shot his free hand up. Finally, as an F-5 twirled across the fading sunset, he relaxed further: his stupid, mega watt smile painting his face.

“There she is!” Pete pointed, as if Tom couldn’t see.

“There she goes.” Tom stated with a chuckle.

The raging fire had shot across their sky, leaving a dust cloud behind her with grace.

“Can we stay here, Ice, forever?” Pete clutched his hand tighter, lightly massaging the palm.

“Wouldn’t you rather be up there?”

Pete considered, with a hum. “Well yeah but I’d have to let go of your hand.”

His smile was bright as Tom chuckled softly in his ear.

“That you would, Mav. But you can hold much more than just my hand, afterwards.”

Chuckling, avoiding the dirt that was implied there, “deal.”

“Fly first, cuddle later.”

“Only cuddle?” Pete waggled his eyebrows.

“If you’re good.”

Pete took that as a win. He settled onto his back, eyes locked onto the fading sunlight above, the inky blue-black of the night sky beginning to creep upon them. He would stay put, awaiting for the stars to guide his way, the constellations and patterns that he could find.   
  


As long as Tom was by his side, as a friend, as a lover, there was nowhere he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to try be more active writing in this fandom again but could use a little help.
> 
> If you have any prompts, any ideas at all, feel free to let me know here in the comments or at my tumblr @madamepinkvelvet 💖


End file.
